Antehn System
1: A5 V White Main Sequence 2: Antehn 3:Rock Planet 4: Asteroid Belt Jovian Planet 5 small moons Antehn Type: Terrestrial The planet is a typical ball of rock and metals orbiting a sun. Most terrestrial planets have atmospheres, and many have developed life. Terrain: Plateau Plateaus are large sections of mostly flat land that are elevated above other portions of nearby land. They typically occur in the interior of continents. On a plateau, virtually any type of terrain can be found. Temperature: Hot Hot planets average between 30 and 56 degrees Celsius, and while generally uncomfortable, are not nearly as hostile as searing planets. Gravity: Standard Standard gravity is that which is most common on Imperial worlds, and therefore most comfortable for most species. Standard gravity includes several gradients of true gravitational pull, but is placed within this convenient grouping. Atmosphere: Type I (Breathable) A type I atmosphere has a proper mixture of oxygen, nitrogen and other gases so that humans and comparable species can breathe it unassisted. These atmospheres may have contaminants that over the long term have a detrimental effect. Planets with a type I atmosphere will have life or at least had life recently. Hydrosphere: Moist The planet is only 5-14 percent covered by land. Most of the planet is covered by water or another liquid, and the few land masses that do exist are wet. Bogs and swamps are common. Length of Day: 26 hours Length of Year: 255 days Starport: Limited Services This is typically a simple landing field, but there is at least a control tower to prevent collisions between ships in the planet's airspace. There may be maintenance sheds for rent. There may be fuel for sale, but other important supplies are unavailable. Population: 5.5 million Function: Manufacturing/Processing (Low Tech) The inhabitants of this planet devote most of their time to manufacturing goods. These goods may be for consumption by the planet's own residents, or they may be for export to other planets. They may be finished items, which are shipped directly to markets, or the planet may be an intermediary step, whereby the planet takes in raw materials from one planet, and then processes the material so that it can be used in the production of a finished good, which is manufactured somewhere else. Low tech items are simple manufactured goods, such as handiworks, native crafts, furniture, basic medicines and woven cloth. The goods may be mass produced in factories, or may be made individually by skilled craftsmen. Government: Imperial Governor This is a planet where the designated Imperial governor has taken control, either due to civil unrest, sheer ego, or belief that the previous government was inept, disloyal or unresponsive. Tech Level: Atomic Atomic planets have advanced, large-scale production of goods. They will be very interested in new technologies. More advanced alloys and plastics become available. Space travel is still in its infancy. Established industries, such as transportation, communications, medicine, and business, quickly progress and grow. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Articles in the Nexu and the Wolf universe Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Star systems